Digital Alpha
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: This is a new Digimon story that GunpowderBeserker could ever be done with. Splero and his brother will finally embark into their journey in a familiar place where the characters of Digimon took place but unknown to them, it will be short lived. Filled with words that never been heard of, here's the Alpha of the story!
1. A Friendly Meeting

_**This is my new Digimon story of my lasting legacy. Despite the problems that i faced earlier, it's time for me to do something in order to relieve me up. Anyways, please R &R!**_

 _ **PS: My OCs will make an appearance in this story but take note that one of my OCs will die on the later chapters of this story. Once again, please enjoy yourselves!**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Friendly Meeting

Splero and his brother Tyler arrived at the harbor in their own seaplane. Right after the seaplane was parked on dry land, they disembarked along with their luggage...

"Finally! We finally reached our destination to meet my new friends, Tyler!" - Splero said -

"Yeah, it sure did indeed! We flew for about 5 and a half hours to reach here!" - Tyler replied -

"Well, it's worth for the 3000 mile flight." - Splero replied back -

They then went to the hangar.

* * *

Splero and Tyler went to the hangar to show the Japanese officials their Abezian passports. While Splero was working with the officials, Tyler noticed a group of young adults walking with each other along with their so-called "Digimons". Splero noticed Tyler...

"Hey, Tyler. Are you ok?" - Splero asked -

"I saw something new and futuristic from those people today." - Tyler said -

"What is it, Tyler?" - Splero asked -

"Look at that group, Splero." - Tyler replied, pointing his finger on them -

Splero took a look on the group and he saw a red and white dinosaur-like creature, a cream-colored rabbit-like hybrid and a yellow vixen humanoid for the moment, i think. Splero was astonished...

"Wow! Are those monsters or what?" - Splero exclaimed -

"We're not sure, Splero. Let's find out later on." - Tyler said -

A Japanese officer approached them...

"Sirs Splero and Tyler of Abeza Nacional, please continue your signing on the documents." - he says -

"Ok, sir. I'll handle it." - Tyler replied -

Tyler went to the counter to continue with their business. As Splero watches the group from a distance, one of their wallets fell from one of their pockets. Splero ran at full speed and he retrieved the wallet to return it but the group was already disappeared from his eyesight...

"Damn it! I'm not fast enough!" - Splero swears to himself -

Tyler then approached him...

"Hey, Splero. What are doing here? I been looking for you. I turned my back for a one second and you vanished into thin air. Is something the matter?" - Tyler asked -

"I found a wallet dropped from the group we saw earlier. I tried to return it to them but i'm not fast enough and i can't see them now." - Splero replied, showing him the said wallet -

"What's in it, anyway?" - Tyler asked -

Splero opened it up and it contains 600 Yen. It also had a picture of a group of friends that Splero and Tyler don't know and a card full of possible cellphone numbers...

"Good thing this wallet had a card full of CP numbers. I'll call them later on." - Splero said, sighing in relief -

"What is the meaning of CP, Splero?" - Tyler asked, confused to his words -

"CP means Cellphone, Tyler. It's simple." - Splero replied -

"Oh!" - Tyler realized -

Splero and Tyler went back to the hangar's office.

* * *

Hours later, Splero and Tyler were in a cafe, drinking coffee and eating some caramel or doughnuts. While Tyler was eating a endless supply of Doughnuts, Splero was surprised to his gluttony...

"Tyler, slow down! You might choke!" - Splero said -

"But these doughnuts were so frickin good, Splero! It so sweet and delicious." - Tyler replied -

"Alright then but don't say anything to me if you get fat by those." - Splero said -

As Tyler was chowing down, Splero took his cellphone and he dialed the cellphone number he saw, written on the card. He waited for a few minutes before he got the call through...

"Hello?"

"Hello there. Who is this speaking?"

"My name is Rika. Rika Nonaka. What is it?"

"Miss, i have here your wallet that you dropped from the harbor 2 hours ago. I tried to return it to you but i failed."

"Really? Well, where are you? Me and my friends were looking for it."

"I'm here at the harbor's cafe along with my brother. Please get in here and i'll return to the wallet you dropped."

"Ok. Thanks, sir! We're on our way there!"

"You're welcome, miss."

The line then hanged up. Tyler then looked at Splero...

"So, how was it?" - Tyler asked -

"She's on her way here along with her friends, Tyler." - Splero replied -

* * *

Splero and Tyler sat there for a few minutes before the girl and her friends arrived...

"Hey, guys! Over here!" - Splero called them, waving his hands at them -

The group then approached them. Splero then gave the wallet to the girl...

"Here's your wallet that you dropped earlier, miss. Good thing i returned it to you." - Splero said -

"Oh, thank you very much! Can i have you name, sir?" - Rika asked -

"Sure. My name is Splero Kerano and that man beside me is my brother Tyler. Glad to meet you, Rika." - Splero greeted her with a handshake -

"Glad to meet you too, Splero and Tyler. I'm sorry for the moment earlier." - Rika replied -

"Oh, don't worry. Everyone makes mistakes in life." - Splero said -

"Oh! This is my friends, by the way. This is Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon. They were the ones who joined me in the trip." - Rika introduced -

As they introduced, Tyler noticed Guilmon...

"Hey, i know you. You're that red and white dinosaur i saw in the harbor earlier." - Tyler said -

"Yep. That's me. I'm Guilmon, by the way. Nice to meet you." - Guilmon replied, greeting him -

Tyler was surprised that Guilmon spoke that words. He then began to hyperventilate...

"Wha! He talks for real! I-It's really real!" - Tyler exclaimed -

Tyler hyperventilates further. He also suffers a heart attack. Splero noticed his medical conditions...

"Uhh...Excuse me, guys. My brother's in trouble." - Splero excused -

Splero then took a syringe of adrenaline from his bag and he then injected it to Tyler's body. Tyler calms down as a direct result...

"Sorry, guys. He's a little unstable sometimes...especially with sudden surprises." - Splero explained -

"Oh, ok then." - The group said -

Splero clapped his hands...

"So, you guys need some refreshments? I know you all helped Rika on finding that wallet for a long time." - Splero said, offering them a special treat on his name -

"Uhh...sure, Splero. Why not?" - Rika replied -

"We searched the whole areas for that one too, guys." - Takato added -

"We needed to rest or refresh ourselves either." - Henry added along -

Splero nodded and he then called the waiter for orders of refreshments.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 1. Man! That was long but it's worth it. Stay tuned for Chapter 2, everyone!**_


	2. Firsthand Experiences Part 1

_**This is the 2nd chapter of the whole story. After i been working on my recent war fiction story "The Great Abez - First Abez-Medezian War", i decided to pose a very new chapter to this new story just to keep myself up with my continuing career. My hands were getting numbed and tired from all that typing i did but i don't care it, though. Please enjoy and R &R, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Firsthand Experiences Part 1

While group was enjoying their refreshments offered by Splero and his brother Tyler, they were talking with each other about their so-called "Digimon" and their recent roles in their lives...

"So, Takato...When were your first Digimon ever appeared?" - Splero asked -

"My friend Guilmon here was actually my first Digimon i ever made. I had this Digivice one day and when i placed it with my drawings of Guilmon, it actually gathered data that eventually formed him." - Takato explained while showing Splero his own Digivice -

"Wow! That's magical to me." - Tyler exclaimed -

"It sure is, Tyler. I wanted to have a Digimon of my own too soon." - Splero replied -

"You should have a Digivice first before you have your own Digimon, Splero." - Takato said -

"How to get a Digivice, Takato?" - Splero asked -

"It's impossible to get it directly, Splero. You must have a Blue Digimon Card first. If you have that, swipe it to any card reader machines that you can find. When you do that, you will have Digivice and it will enables you to own your first Digimon at your will." - Takato explained -

"But Blue Digimon Cards were quite rare nowadays. Don't expect it to buy it from card shops or from stores and so far and so fourth." - Henry added -

"Oh. Ok, then." - Splero realized, slightly disappointed -

Takato noticed his true disappointment. He reassured him...

"Don't worry, Splero. You and your brother will be Digimon Tamers soon." - Takato reassured -

Splero and Tyler nodded to his words.

* * *

After they enjoyed themselves with the Telekef Brothers for a few minutes, the group was about to leave...

"Hey, guys. We're going home for today." - Rika said -

"Wait, Rika. Here's my card. Just call me anytime if you need me or my brother." - Splero replied, handing her a card full of contact numbers -

Rika took the card from Splero. Splero and his brother then stood up and gave them a bow of respect...

"Goodbye, guys. I hope you all went home safe and sound." - Splero said -

The group bowed down to them before they said their goodbyes. They then left them...

"Splero, can i pay the fees of the cafe for all of us?" - Tyler asked -

"Sure, Tyler. Thanks." - Splero replied -

Tyler then approached the waiter to pay their fees. Splero watched the group from a distance. He then took a look on his extra card and it was written with their cellphone numbers...

"Good thing i meet them along with my brother." - Splero said to himself -

* * *

By sunset, Splero and Tyler finally went home in their own apartment in the key heart of the city. They placed their knapsacks and other cargo on the floor...

"Are you sure that all of our cargo were here, Tyler?" - Splero asked -

"Yes, Splero. All of our belongings were here." - Tyler replied -

Tyler then displayed a long, ancient gun that he used during the First Abez-Medezian War on the wall. He also displayed a few framed picture of the personnel during the corrupt years of the Great Abez Dynasty. As Tyler was working on his cargo, Splero was double checking his credentials in his wallet...

"Tyler, i'm going to check my numbers in my credit cards at the bank." - Splero said -

"Ok, Splero. Be careful on it." - Tyler replied -

Splero then went outside. Tyler tried to hoist the flags to the walls but he didn't reach it...

"Great. How do i hoist these flags now?" - Tyler said to himself -

Tyler sighed.

* * *

Splero went to the nearest bank but he realized that it's closed...

"The bank's closed. What i'm going to do now?" - Splero asked to himself -

Splero pondered on when he realized something on the ground. He saw a flashing card, just 5 meters away from him. He picked it up and he noticed that it was a Blue Digimon Card. Splero was surprised by his discovery...

"It's a Blue Digimon Card! Wow! I can't believe it! All i need next is a Card Swiper or anything that this card can be swiped with." - Splero said to himself joyfully -

Splero couldn't contain the extreme excitement that he expected. He wanted to swipe his newly discovered card but he must check his credentials first. He then went off to find an opened bank just a few miles from the public park. When he checked it, he had 5000+ Abezes on his cards. He then went to a video game shop and he brought a cheap Card Swipe apparatus. He then returned to the apartment.

* * *

Tyler noticed that Splero was so excited...

"Splero, what's wrong? You looked really excited today?" - Tyler asked -

"I got something special, Tyler." - Splero replied, smiling and showing him the Blu Digimon Card on his hand -

Tyler got his jaw dropped to the ground when he saw the card...

"Wha! You have a card! Where did you get it?!" - Tyler exclaimed -

"I found it by the closed bank. I picked it up from the ground." - Splero replied -

Splero then opened his laptop and he connected the Card Swipe Reader that he brought earlier. When it's running, he then swiped his card into the Card Swipe Reader. The Card Swipe Reader began to glow white and when it fades, the Card Swipe Reader was being transformed into a Digivice. Splero and Tyler were surprised by it...

"Wow! Takato and his friends were right! Digimon Tamers were real!" - Splero exclaimed -

"Yes, it is! You're now a Digimon Tamer, Splero. Congratulations!" - Tyler replied, clapping his hands on him -

Splero smiled and he checked his Digivice. He realized that his Digivice had no data in it yet...

"It's empty, Tyler. Looks like i'm going to draw my first Digimon then." - Splero said -

"Just go for it then, Splero." - Tyler replied, smiling -

Splero smiled and snickered along. He then took a pen and his notepad to began on drawing his first Digimon.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 2. Another long chapter had been typed by my hands! That's for today, everyone! Stay tuned for Chapter 3, anyway!**_


	3. Firsthand Experiences Part 2

_**This is my 3rd chapter that i typed for today. As i'm assessing the other tasks of my friends, my story progress will be continued as well. Please enjoy and R &R, everyone!**_

 _ **PS: This chapter will be a big one!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Firsthand Experiences Part 2

As Splero finally finished his drawings of his first Digimon, he sighed with total relief. In his notepad, he sketched a purple dragon with a white Yang symbol on it's belly and it was baring with long claws and fangs. It was a female and she would fly at very high speeds in the skies, reek some deadly havoc with her dragon's breath or speak efficiently with foreign languages. It also had it's eyes and scales surrounded with white stripes. It's like a sketch of the dragon in the flag of the Qing Dynasty except for it's color. Tyler was astonished to his own drawing of his Digimon...

"Wow! That's one deadly dragon to me, Splero." - Tyler said -

"What could i say about it, Tyler? I like dragons most." - Splero explained -

"Ain't that the same dragon that you sketched for the flags of the Great Abez?" - Tyler asked -

"This is the same dragon used, Tyler." - Splero replied -

Splero then tried to slid the paper on his Digivice but it didn't work. Splero realized that it would be impossible if the paper will be swiped like a card so he instead placed his Digivice on the drawing. As he does, sparks began to appear and it gathered the written information from his drawings. When the sparks disappeared and the white glow fades away, his Digivice showed a very usual icon that Tamers known for...a flashing egg icon. Splero was surprised as well with Tyler...

"Splero, this is it! You have your own Digimon Egg in your Digivice. Congratulations!" - Tyler exclaimed joyfully -

"Really?!" - Splero asked -

Splero took a look and he too got elated so much that he was jumping with joy...

"Yes! My own Digimon is finally created! Success!" - Splero remarked -

Splero then took a closer look on his Digivice. He was smiling so much...

"In just a few days and i'll be a Digimon Tamer in no time!" - Splero said, elated -

Tyler smiled on Splero's elated words.

* * *

A few days later, Splero and Tyler were now preparing for the egg's hatch. Splero then got a call from Takato...

"Hey, Takato. What's up?" - Splero greeted -

"Is your Digimon's hatched yet?" - Takato asked -

"It's almost to hatch out. Why?" - Splero replied with a question -

"Cause me and my friends were going to your place to see it with our eyes." - Takato answered -

"Ok, Takato. You and friends should see this one because it could whack your world indeed with a very big surprise that you guys wouldn't expect yet." - Splero replied -

"We're on our way, Splero! See you in a few minutes!" - Takato stated before hanging up -

Splero puts away his mobile phone and faced Tyler...

"They will be here soon to witness my Digimon's arrival" - Splero said -

"By the way, what would you name it for her when she came out to see you?" - Tyler asked -

Splero pondered deeply for a few seconds before he broke the silence...

"I'll call her Azurimon. How's that, Tyler?" - Splero asked -

Tyler was at a loss since that name really bummed him out. He then replied back...

"That would be nice, Splero." - Tyler replied, smiling -

Splero snickered then he heard something from his Digivice. He investigated and he noticed that the egg is finally broken. Splero realized that his Digimon was finally hatched out...

"Tyler, my Digimon was finally out of it's egg. It's now hatched!" - Splero said -

"Oh, this is going to be big!" - Tyler replied -

* * *

Takato and his friends finally arrived at Splero's apartment. He then approached him...

"Splero, did it hatched?" - Takato asked -

"Yes, Takato. It hatched a few moments ago." - Splero replied -

Takato nodded. Guilmon then felt something that make him queasy...

"I could sense something, guys." - Guilmon said, shaking -

"Me too, Guilmon." - Terriermon added -

"Same in here." - Renamon added further -

They continued on until a cloud of mist surrounded the whole room and it engulfed them all width seconds. They were blinded by the mist, followed by a sudden flash of white light that blinded them further and a loud booming sound that nearly ruptured their eardrums. When visibility finally improved, they were all shocked to see a large, purple-colored female dragon floating in Splero's room. Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon were astounded by this large creature...

"Now this is a big one!" - Renamon said -

"You could say that again, Renamon!" - Guilmon added -

"I hope she wouldn't breath fire at us, though!" - Terriermon added further, slightly timid -

The female Digimon dragon continued on floating before she surrounds Splero...

"Hello there, Splero. I'm Azurimon, your female Digimon dragon. It's nice to meet you." - Azurimon greeted -

"It's nice to meet you too, Azurimon. Welcome to our new world!" - Splero replied, introducing her -

Azurimon grinned and then she gazed on the others. Almost everyone except for Splero, Tyler, Rika and Renamon, were all shaking to her intimate size and appearance. She then grinned at them...

"Hi, guys. I'm Azurimon. Nice to meet you all." - Azurimon greeted to them all -

Takato, too scared to react to her greetings, swallowed a lump in his throat...

"Uhh...H-H-Hello there. My n-name is T-Takato. N-Nice to m-meet you." - Takato greeted back, stammering in fear -

Guilmon was too scared to see Azurimon for much longer and he then faints. Everyone was surprised...

"Whoops! We have a Digimon down!" - Splero exclaimed -

They then helped him as Azurimon watched them all.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 3! Guilmon was so scared by my Digimon OC so much that he later fainted in the process. Meh, don't worry. He'll recover from it soon. Stay tuned for Chapter 4, everyone!**_


	4. Days with Azurimon Part 1

_**This is the 4th chapter. Sorry for the delay because i was poisoned recently and needed some medical advise in a local hospital. Despite of that, i was trying my best to update my stories while obtaining steady medical aid. Please enjoy and R &R, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 4 - Days with Azurimon Part 1

Guilmon finally regained his consciousness after he saw Azurimon in Splero's apartment. He woke up from a soft couch with Renamon sitting on the floor along with Terriermon. Both digimons noticed his recovery...

"Hey, Guilmon. Are you ok?" - Renamon asked -

"Uhm...I'm ok, Renamon. What happened?" - Guilmon asked -

"You fainted a few moments ago after you saw Splero's digimon named Azurimon." - Renamon replied -

"Takato was worried about you too. Good thing Splero is a nearby medical doctor and he helped you recover from your fainting attack." - Terriermon added -

Guilmon sat on the couch. He then shook his head from side to side...

"Where's the others?" - Guilmon asked -

"They went to the sports centre. All of them except for Azurimon and Splero." - Renamon replied -

Guilmon was shaken by those words again...

"Did you say Azurimon, Renamon?!" - Guilmon asked, slightly timid and shaky -

"Calm down, Guilmon. She's not evil anyway!" - Renamon reassured him -

"Really? How could you say that, Renamon?" - Guilmon asked -

"She chatted along with Takato, Henry and Rika a few moments ago." - Renamon replied -

"They're also getting along." - Terriermon added -

Guilmon sighed. Azurimon and Splero then appeared...

"Hey, Guilmon. Are you ok now?" - Splero asked -

"You looked pale, Guilmon. I reckon that you need more rest." - Azurimon added -

"Oh no, guys. I-I'm fine now." - Guilmon replied -

Splero offered them some bread that he made for them...

"Anyone for a toast or a bun?" - Splero asked, offering them a large tray of bread -

"Wow! That's delicious, Splero! Did you baked it all by yourself?" - Terriermon asked -

"Yup! I been baking bread for last 25 years." - Splero replied, smiling -

Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Azurimon took some bread from the tray. They saved a few for the others...

"By the way, why you and your brother Tyler came here in the first place?" - Guilmon asked -

"Ah! We just want to spend some time here. We wanted to take a break from doing our duties in our corrupt dynasty back at Abeza Nacional." - Splero replied -

"Turns out that both of you escaped the problems of the dynasty, right?" - Renamon asked -

"Yeah, something like that." - Splero replied -

They then ate their bread. Azurimon then gazes out a window...

"Azurimon? What wrong?" - Splero asked -

"Nothing, Splero. Can i fly to the skies outside?" - Azurimon replied with a question -

"Permission granted." - Splero stated, smiling -

Azurimon smiled at him. She opened a large window and she flew to the skies swiftly. Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon were in awe to see her flying through the skies...

"Wow! She can fly, Splero!" - Terriermon exclaimed -

"Well, that's what dragons were." - Splero replied -

Splero snickered on.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 4. Stay tuned for Chapter 5, everyone!**_


	5. Days with Azurimon Part 2

_**This will be the 5th story chapter for today. Sorry for the long delay because I been researching about Tibet and it's long and recent history for my "Great Abez" stories on a different website. In addition, I wanted to support the Tibetians but this might frustrate my other accomplices. Anyways, Here's the new chapter! Have fun!**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Days With Azurimon Part 2

While Splero was working on his Yihebezian Sword, Azurimon watched along with Guilmon. Both of them saw him slathering his "bolo machete-shaped" sword with poisonous snake venom from a green vial. Guilmon wondered out...

"What's that?" - Guilmon asked -

"Oh, this? It's my imperial treasure and weapon, Guilmon. I'm just coating it with snake venom just to make it effective when I fight someone else for self-defense." - Splero replied -

"Oh, ok then." - Guilmon said -

Splero placed his sword back to it's scabbard. He then took a few papers from the bag. As he continued, Takato and the other Tamers finally returned...

"Hey, guys! We're back!" - Takato greeted -

Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon heard Takato's greeting. They all approached their loyal Tamers...

"Hey, Takato!" - Guilmon greeted, giving a tight hug to Takato -

"Hey there, Guilmon. I noticed that you're recovered now." - Takato replied -

Guilmon snickered and gave him a smile. Splero and Tyler noticed them...

"Hey, Takato! How's the walk in the park with your other Tamers, eh?" - Tyler asked -

"It's good but I miss the moment with Guilmon." - Takato replied -

"Wow! Now that's what I called as "Brotherhood", Takato." - Splero said -

Takato snickered. Azurimon approached Henry...

"Hey, Henry. How's your day with Terriermon?" - Azurimon asked -

"It's good. Why?" - Henry replied with a question -

"Nothing usual. I'm just wondering of how's your relationships with the others." - she said -

"With the others? What do you mean?" - Henry asked, curious -

"I'm just wondering about your relationships either with Rika and Renamon, Henry." - Azurimon answered -

Rika and Renamon were surprised by her words. Even Takato and Guilmon too. Splero and Tyler got they eyes widened by surprise...

"A-Azurimon!" - Splero rebuked -

"What?" - Azurimon asked -

"Don't ask him about that. I think he's not ready for that." - Splero replied -

Henry blushed...

"W-Well...It's not about that anyway, Azurimon. Splero's right." - Henry said -

"Oh, is that so? Well...I think a few tries will make you prepared for that." - Azurimon replied -

Splero was so surprised that he spilled the snake venom vial to his hand. Takato was surprised...

"Whoa! Splero, you spilled the venom on your skin!" - Takato screamed -

"Don't worry, Takato. I'm fine. In fact, I'm immune to snake venom." - Splero reassured -

The others couldn't say a word while Splero wiped it off with a heavy cloth.

* * *

Later, Guilmon were playing card with Renamon and Terriermon. Splero and Henry were watching them...

"They do enjoyed themselves with each other." - Splero said -

"Yeah. They're like best friends to me." - Henry replied -

Both of the snickered on.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 5. I think Azurimon nearly gave Henry a bit of a talk in there. Meh, never mind about that. Please stay tuned for Chapter 6, everyone!**_

 _ **PS: For The Yihebez Davay!**_


	6. Dopperganger Love

_**This is the 6th chapter of the whole story. Sorry for the long delay because there were some problems escalating recently. Despite of that, please enjoy reading!**_

 _ **PS: This will be a big one!**_

* * *

Chapter 6 - Doppelganger Love

Splero was busy on writing his paper work in his room. While he was writing his papers, Tyler approached him...

"Splero, I need to tell you something." - Tyler said -

"What is it, Tyler?" - Splero asked -

"Takato and Guilmon were going out to buy something along with Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon." - Tyler replied, scratching his nape with his hand -

Splero nodded...

"Ok. Anything else?" - Splero asked -

"Azurimon went out to the skies again." - Tyler replied -

"Don't worry about her, Tyler. She'll be fine out there." - Splero reassured -

Tyler shrugs his shoulders...

"Ok, Splero. Whatever you say." - Tyler replied before he left him -

Splero continued his paper work.

* * *

Hours later, Splero was finished with his work. He decided to take a shower. He went to the bathroom, stripped off his clothes except for his boxer shorts and he turned on the flow of warm water. Splero was humming in the shower bath with his eyes closed when all of a sudden, Renamon barge on him. Splero was taken by surprise...

"Hey there, Splero." - Renamon greeted -

"Wha! Renamon! W-What are you doing in here?!" - Splero exclaimed -

"It's shower time." - Renamon replied -

"Yeah. For me and not for...What are doing with that loofah?" - Splero asked -

"Don't worry about it." - Renamon grinned -

Splero was confused on her words.

* * *

Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon finally returned. Tyler approached them...

"Hey, guys. How's shopping?" - Tyler asked -

"We have a few groceries, Tyler. Guilmon brought his own bread again." - Takato replied -

Guilmon snickered with a large bread loaf in his paws. Tyler noticed it...

"I could see that, Takato." - Tyler said -

Henry, Terriermon and Renamon rested on the couch while Takato and Guilmon placed their grocery in the kitchen counters. Rika went to the bathroom to groom herself up but before she could touch the doorknob, a scream was heard that took the others by surprise...

"AHH! You said I shouldn't worry about it! I should have worried it the whole time!"

That exclamation came from Splero...

"What the hell is that?!" - Rika pondered out loud -

She opened it and what she saw made her frozen in shock. Splero had been scrubbed with a loofah by a yellow vixen Digimon that looked like Renamon...

"What the heck?!" - Rika exclaimed -

Splero was surprised that she saw everything...

"Wha! Rika! Good thing you're here! Renamon's seducing me or something!" - Splero replied -

Rika couldn't believe it. Before she could talk it out, the yellow vixen intervene...

"Wait, Rika. I'm not Renamon. I swear!" - she said -

"And how do you explain the truth further?" - Rika asked back -

The real Renamon then approached her from behind...

"Hey, Rika. I hear you exclaiming in here loud. Is something the matter?" - Renamon asked -

Rika was confused when she approached her...

"Wait. If the real Renamon is on my side, then who's that?" - Rika asked -

To answer her question, the yellow vixen glowed in a bright light. The light blinded Splero, Rika and Renamon. As the light clears, that vixen was actually Azurimon. She transformed into a female girl that was similar to Rika but still bearing her own color and the whisker-like marks on her face. Splero was surprised that she done that...

"What the? You can transform with the others?!" - Splero exclaimed in awe -

"Yes, Splero. I told you." - Azurimon said -

Splero sighed in relief as well with Rika and Renamon...

"Man! That's quite unexpected today, Azurimon. I told it was Renamon that came here a half-hour ago." - He said -

Splero then noticed that Rika and Renamon were still in the doorway...

"Uhh, guys? Can we give us a private time in here?" - Azurimon asked -

"Oh! Yeah! S-Sorry about that, guys!" - Rika replied, slightly embarrassed -

Rika closed the door. She then faced Renamon...

"What was that all about?" - Renamon asked -

"Oh! It's nothing, Renamon. I though you're with him." - Rika replied -

"That's impossible! I was just watching TV with the others when you began on exclaiming." - Renamon explained -

"Is that so?" - Rika realized -

Renamon nodded. Rika let out a sigh before she and the yellow vixen of her's went back to the living room.

* * *

In the locked bathroom, Splero and Azurimon were talking...

"Azurimon, you nearly took me by surprise." - Splero said -

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm just testing my new skill with you." - Azurimon apologized -

"Why did you do that in the first place?" - Splero asked -

"Because I have a link with you." - Azurimon replied -

Splero was at the lost of words...

"Wha?" - Splero asked -

Azurimon then embraces him. Splero blushed out...

"You're linked with me?" - Splero asked -

Azurimon nodded. Splero was surprised and to make him more surprised than ever, Azurimon kissed him on the lips for the very first time. After that, they were both speechless by their initial bloom of their romance.

* * *

Takato and Henry asked Rika and Renamon in the living room...

"What was that all about, guys?" - Takato asked -

"Yeah. We overheard it, in fact." - Henry added -

"It's nothing, guys. It's all about with Splero and Azurimon." - Rika replied -

"They were having a private time with each other too." - Renamon added -

"Where?" - Takato pondered -

"In the bathroom." - Rika replied -

Upon hearing that, the boys were in awe...even Guilmon choked on his leftover bread. Good thing Tyler was nearby and gave him the Heimlich maneuver. Takato was in a state of shock...

"Now that's something that I never knew of for a very long time, Rika." - Takato stated -

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 6. Stay tuned for the next romance of Splero and Azurimon on Chapter 7, everyone!**_


	7. Imperial Aspects

_**This is 7th chapter and the follow-up of Chapter 6. With my career being efficiently "proficient", I decided to continue on my stories and crossovers. Anyway, please enjoy reading!**_

 _ **PS: For those who wanted to know about Splero (My OC), he was a just corrupt emperor and I inspired him by various emperors that I researched including Puyi, the Emperor of Manchukuo. Well, that's it then. Once again, have fun reading, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 7 - Imperial Aspects

While Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon were playing cards in the living room and Rika enjoying tea with Renamon and Jeri, Tyler was preparing some refreshments...

"Hey, guys. Want to have some refreshments? I made soup and bread for everyone. I also made some orange juice too." - Tyler offered -

"Wow, that's looks delicious. You're a good cook, Tyler." - Rika comments -

"Thanks, Rika. I actually learned my cooking skills from Splero." - Tyler replied, smiling -

From the group that were playing cards, only Terriermon came foward. The rest kept on playing...

"Hey, guys. Aren't you all gonna eat or something?" - Tyler asked -

"The soup were getting cold." - Jeri added -

"We'll join you guys later. We're almost done with this card game." - Takato said -

"Uhh...Okay then." - Tyler acknowledged -

Tyler, Rika, Renamon, Jeri and Terriermon were enjoying themselves in the kitchen. Splero and Azurimon then appeared. Splero was wearing his Emperor Uniform similar to the uniform of Manchukuo Emperor Puyi and a blue-black beret on his head...

"Hey, guys. You're all chowing down on our soup and bread specialties, eh?" - Splero said -

"Oh, yes! Actually, the bread tastes good and even the soup too." - Renamon replied -

"I hope Guilmon will love these when he will going to join us." - Terriermon added -

Rika noticed Splero's uniform and she was impressed with it...

"Nice outfit, Splero." - Rika said -

"Thank you, Rika. I been wearing these until today since I'm still the Emperor of Yihebeza." - the Emperor replied -

Jeri then notices Splero and Azurimon carrying a zither and a bamboo flute...

"What are those, guys?" - Jeri asked -

"These? Oh, there were our own imperial musical instruments. Very ancient if you ask me or Tyler." - Splero replied -

"Since when do you have those instruments in your possessions?" - Rika asked -

"I had these for more than a decade. 11 years, I think?" - Splero answered -

Terriermon was surprised...

"Wow! That's really old, Splero!" - Terriermon exclaimed -

"Until today, I still able to create some fine music with these things. I even teach Azurimon on how to play these very ancient musical instruments too." - Splero said -

"He's a true musician, guys. He also created our national anthem for the Kingdom of Yihebeza." - Tyler added -

"Yihe...what?" - Henry asked, confused -

"Yihebeza...Pronounced as Yeah-beh-zah. That's our imperial homeland in the Pacific." - Tyler replied back, helping him on pronouncing the tongue-twisting word -

"Oh, okay." - Henry realized -

Splero and Azurimon went to the front door...

"Ok, guys. We'll be heading to downtown to make some musical session there with the locals." - Splero reminded -

"Take care, guys!" - Tyler replied, waving his hand -

The duo said their goodbyes before they left for downtown. Takato finally exclaimed jubilantly...

"Yes! I won the game!" - He cheered out loud -

"Wow, that's a victory." - Guilmon added -

Tyler then began to collapse. Renamon notices him...

"Tyler, are you alright?" - the yellow vixen asked -

"I'm feeling unwell, Renamon." - Tyler replied -

"I think he needs some adrenaline shots, guys!" - Rika reminded -

She then took a small adrenaline shot from the first aid kit. She then gave it to Tyler...

"Here, Tyler. You might need this." - Rika said, handing him the syringe -

"Thanks, Rika." - Tyler replied -

Tyler then injected it to his left arm. As his vitals stabilized, Terriermon breaks the silence...

"Can we watching the Emperor's musical performance, guys? I wanted to hear their musicals." - The jack rabbit Digimon asked -

Everyone looked at him. They then nodded...

"That will be a great, Terriermon." - Henry said -

Terriermon smiles.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 7. Splero and Azurimon were going to make some musicals downtown. Will the others follow them to witness their fine performance. Look out for Chapter 8!**_


	8. Art Of Ancient Peacemaking Part 1

_**This is the 8th Chapter of the whole story. I suffered some from cliffhangers but that's business, you guys would know. Anyway, please enjoy reading!**_

 _ **PS: In this chapter, Splero and Azurimon will be playing some Chinese and Japanese musicals with a zither and a bamboo flute, as mentioned from the previous chapter. Anyway, relax and enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 8 - Art Of Ancient Peacemaking Part 1

Tyler decided to watch the musical presentation of Emperor Splero and Azurimon along with Takato and the others. They packed a few supplies in their knapsacks as Tyler explained why...

"Guys, you can pack your bags with even just little supplies. Splero and Azurimon were just performing their musicals for only a few hours but I swear, you will gonna love it." - Tyler said -

"How long they will perform downtown?" - Rika asked -

"2 hours, I presume?" - Tyler guesses out -

Henry packs up his water canteen to his knapsack...

"Ok, guys. We're ready to hit the road!" - Henry announced -

With that, they went outside. Tyler locked the doors and they're on route to the musical concert.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived the said convention center in Downtown. There were some more than 10,000 attendants to the musical event. The others can't go any further since there were so many people in the seats...

"Takato, I think I'm going to be a pancake in here." - Guilmon groaned, being sandwiched from those who were sitting beside him -

"Don't worry, Guilmon. You're going to fine in here...yet." - Takato reassured -

Since the stage is a little bit too far to been seen by Tyler and the others, he took out a pair of mini-binoculars...

"Hey, guys. I think the musical presentation's going to start now." - Tyler said -

"How did you know? It's already 5 PM, Tyler." - Rika asked -

"I could see Splero and Azurimon now." - Tyler replied -

The audience then silences as Emperor Splero and Azurimon appeared on-stage. Splero was still wearing his Imperial Uniform and Beret but now, he added a red cape on his back and some cloth stripes on his arms. Azurimon was in a transformed form similar to the appearance of Rika and she too was wearing the same Imperial Uniform, Beret, Cape and Arm Stripes. With a zither and a bamboo flute on their hands, they bow-saluted to the crowd as the audience cheered along. Takato, Henry and Rika were deafened by the cheering crowd...

"Man! I can't believe that they were famous enough in here!" - Takato said, covering his ears -

"If I were them, I would be proud of myself, Takato." - Henry added -

"You could say that again, Henry." - Rika added -

After the loud cheering, Splero and Azurimon sat down. First to play the musical is Splero. As he started to make music with his bamboo flute, the relaxing music filled the entire atmosphere of the convention center. The music was so soothe to the ears that some of the audience started to drift into a peaceful bliss or slumber. Others managed to record the musical performance. Renamon, Rika and Jeri was enjoying the music that he creates...

"So relaxing to my ears. I really loved it so much now." - Renamon said, peacefully -

"Yeah, you're right. I could feel my peace with his flute music." - Rika added -

"So soothing indeed." - Jeri added further, sighing in such relief -

The relaxing music also make other people sob in eternal-like peace. Guilmon and Terriermon were one of them...

"I think I need a handkerchief, guys. This music is my emotional enjoyment now." - Guilmon said, sobbing -

"Me too, Guilmon." - Terriermon added, sobbing as well -

Takato and Henry noticed them...

"Hey, guys. Why are you both sobbing?" - Takato asked -

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just our emotions soothing up." - Guilmon replied -

Terriermon nodded. Takato hands them his handkerchief so that they could wipe their tears. As Splero finally finishes his musical piece with his bamboo flute, the audiences applauded since they were being touched by his "sacred" musical performance. Then, Azurimon started to make music with her Chinese zither. The plucking of the strings created musical colors that soothes the audiences. Since they were so relaxed with their music, most of those who were watching continue on recording with others still cheering on the 2 musicians. After a good 3 minute musical performance, Azurimon finally finished. The applauding audiences continued on. Splero stood up and took a microphone to talk to the public in front of him...

"Ok, guys. I know you all were feeling peaceful with our music but there's more for everyone. We're going to take a break for a little while and we'll resume to our final musical afterwards." - The Emperor said -

With that statement, some of the audiences refreshed themselves up. Some went to restrooms while others take some meals or drinks. Tyler then faces the others...

"Ok, guys. Let's refresh ourselves up for their last musical performance later on." - Tyler reminded -

The others nodded and acknowledged on Tyler.


End file.
